Vampire Cinderella
by wolfyangel123
Summary: It's just like another cinderella story but with my own twist. Mikan is a vampire live with her human step family. She is trying to get by and into dance school. Then a celebbridy showed up and changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Gakuen Alice. Sort of following the plot of Another Cinderella story, but with my own twist.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_~Dream~_** (Watch 'tell me something I don't know' video for Another Cinderella story and it not the maid video. It's what the dream is about.)**

_Everybody tells me it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break it _

_There's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming._

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But that never gonna change my mind_

_NO!_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know (3x)_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know (3x)_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_*Beep*_

_~End of dream~ _

Mikan's POV

*Beep. beep. beep….Beep. Beep. be* *Smack*

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. 5:00 a.m. just great. I guess I got to get up so the evil twins don't feed me poisin again. So I got up, got dressed, and went down stairs to make a beautiful breakfast. Oh your probably wondering who I am. Well I'll tell you a bit about myself up to this point. My name is Mikan Sakura, born on January 1st, i have light brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and my life so far is a living hel*beep*. Oh the oven is done.

Well you get the point of what I was saying back there, anyway back to storytelling. Both my parents are dead, I have no siblings that I know of, and I have an uncle who is the principle of my school. Sad part is I don't live with him. I live with the person who my mom worked for, Kokari Koizumi. My mom was a dancer for the famous Kokari by the way and that is also my dream, well not dancing for Kokari. To get into Gakuen Alice of Dance is what I aim for. I have two _angels _for step-sisters. They try to beat my up, humiliate me, and poisin me. See I told you they were _angels_…not. They're Luna and Sumire Koizumi.

Now your probably wondering why I don't live with my uncle right? That's the thing I don't know why. Oh wait I remembered that I had an older brother, Tsubasa. I forgot about him for a second there. He's married to a lady named Misaki Harada. And no they can't take custody of me. Well that about raps up my life. Wait, I have a secret to tell you since you listened to my story. I am a vampire.

Now I know your probably going to laugh and all, but save it. Everyone in my related family are vampires, pure blooded too. My brother even married a vampire! Before you question everything about me, I'll tell you about us. We can go outside in sun light, you can't really kill us unless you rip our body parts off hence why my step-sister's tried to poisin me, we do live longer than humans, no we don't have a fear of onions they just smell really bad, our senses are heightened by 3, and we drink blood. Oh yeah, a little fact I forgot to mention: vampires attract vampires. I don't know how or why, they just do. Well that's all so lets get back to the story.

I finally got breakfast done for all three. It's 6:00 a.m. now. I grab a glass of blood and go into this room on the very side of the mansion. I forgot to mention, I live in a mansion. I heard the three of them walk down the stair and into the dinning room to eat. They don't like it when I'm around when they're eating. I gulped down my drink and got dressed for school. I dressed in a long sleeve top. The arms were black and connected to the black neck line. The rest was grey. I had on faded jeans and my favorite converse shoes that were grey. I left my hair down.

When I was done, I grabbed my skateboard and watched as the limo drove down the driveway, carrying the two witches. When I got down to the sidewalk an old, purple hippie van pulled up to me. The window rolled down and I saw the face of my best friend who is also a vampire. See I told you vamps attract vamps.

My best friend is named Hotaru Imai. She has short black hair and violet eyes. "Get in" she said. I hopped in and the van started with a whine of protest before it started to move. We got to the school parking lot and before we got out I noticed Hotaru's outfit. She was wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt with white butterflies on it, a multiple of purples tutu, black leggings, and purple converse . "Hotaru nice outfit." I said as we got out. She just nodded.

Then the limo pulled up carrying twin witches, Luna and Sumire. Luna got out and spotted me. She grinned an evil smile, walked up to me and _accidentally _tripped causing her drink to spill on me. "Oh I'm so sorry Mikan. I didn't see you. You were just… invisible." Luna said. "Yeah well check out my invisible finger." said Hotaru holding up her fist. I put my hand on her fist as the twins laughed and went into the school. "They're not worth it Hotaru." I said. We walked into school and the next thing we knew, we were being ran over by everyone.

They were all running to the entrance of the school screaming there heads off. I forgot that a celebrity was coming today. It the famous Natsume Hyuuga. He has black hair and crimson eyes. He was coming to this school with his manager, Ruka Nogi, to live a normal school life.

Hotaru and I were standing there watching what was happening. Girls were asking him out, guys were inviting him to parties, and a nerd almost puked on him after shaking hands. We turned back to our lockers and got our things so we could avoid the drama. "There so much drama. I love drama." said Hotaru. She has a stoic face but her eyes are swimming with amusement. "Alright lets get to class so we can avoid being pancakes." I giggled. When I turned around I bumped into someone, dropping my things.

"Oh, sorry." "No, it's okay." We both said as we picked up my books. I giggled a bit and looked at who I was talking to. Natsume. I stopped talking and just stared wide eyed at him. He just stared back at me until Luna grabbed and said, "Hi Natsume. Long time no kiss." She kissed him while he was struggling to get free. When they broke he said, "Luna. Um…hi." "It was such a long time without you. Why didn't you call?" she asked. "I was on tour. In America." "But now your back in Japan." Natsume kept sneaking looks at me while he was talking and the next thing I knew he was dragged away by Luna.

"Nice tutu." said Ruka. Hotaru looked up at him. "Thanks, I think." "I'm Ruka, but people call me Rabbit." he said. "Well that's stupid." she said. "Ah… well I'll see you ladies around." then he left when the first bell rang. "Why would I want to go out with a guy named rabbit." Hotaru asked turning to me. "Because he's cute." I said.

We started walking when Sumire stopped us. "Why are you bloodsuckers in my hallway?" she asked. "I don't know, maybe because it's a free country." said Hotaru raising a gun she made. The Baka gun. "Come on Hotaru. She's not worth it." I said dragging her to our first lesson. Math.

We got to the classroom just before the last bell rang. Jinno came in to start the lesson. "Before we start. I would like to say we have two new students that will be joining us tomorrow. Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Unfortunately they are not here to meet us." The class erupted into whispers upon hearing this news. I was just plain nervous about it. "Silence! Now lets continue on our lesson." he said then started to write on the chalk board. My day continued on like this. I had Natsume in every class. In science class me and Hotaru had to excuse our selves because we were dissecting a frog. We can't be around blood when people are near us. We get hungry and will bite anyone. All the teachers knew who were vampires and who wasn't because of the principle.

Now that the day is over I have dance class.

* * *

**I'll leave my story at that. Tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Gakuen Alice. Sort of following the plot of Another Cinderella story, but with my own twist. Sorry I'm not good at dance steps.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mikan was skating down the road that lead through town. It was close it 4 p.m. and dance starts at 4:15. She was at a field and ran through it hoping over the wooden fence. She entered through the back door of the dance studio. When she walked in she knocked over some equipment by accident. Mikan was then standing in front of three widow type mirrors. She could see the class getting ready and the best part is they couldn't see her.

Luna came up to the mirror, adjusting her lip gloss. Mikan got dressed into black legging and a red tank top. "It was such a tragedy when Natsume broke up with you. I bet meeting him again is like being dumped all over again." Sumire chimed as she tried to do a split. "Oh, don't worry. Natsume and I will be back together before the ball." Luna said as she smirked. _'The ball! I forgot there was the black and white dance coming up.' _thought Mikan as she stretched.

"Alright students. That's enough chit-chat. Lets do the warm ups. Breathe in breathe out." as the teacher was saying this the students were raising there hand as they breathed in and bent down at the waist as they breathed out.

In the middle of warm ups a knock at the door was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the person. Excited whispers went around as Luna smiled. There at the door was Natsume. "Sorry if I'm interrupting." he said as he walked in. "Natsume Hyuuga. I am so excited to see you here in my class. We are welcome to have you." "That's great. It's nice to see you again Mr. N." "It's nice to see you too." Mr. Narumi said. "Now girls and boys I know you all are going to enroll in his dance competition. So I asked the man who made these moves famous to come here. Natsume Hyuuga." Mr. Narumi stepped off to the side after he said that.

Mikan was standing there watching to see what happens with excited eyes. "How you guys doing?" he asked. "Good" some people answered.

_She's (that girl) _**(Watch Just that girl for the dance moves)**

_I know it she's (that girl)_

_I know it_

"Alright, I'm going to show you some combinations in slow movement then we'll go a little faster." Natsume threw off his jacket while he was saying this as the music began to play.

_Sometimes it feels like_

_everybody wants_

_something from me_

_But don't understand I can only be one person_

_That's Joey_

_Got game got fame_

_got everything in this world I need_

_(but the girl) I don't know her name_

_cause I've only met her in my dreams_

_But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

_Chorus_

_she's just that girl_

"Ow." Sumire said as she slipped. Natsume turned around and said. , "Umm… Okay that was great. But I'm not getting enough energy from you. That was about a 5. I need a 10. So lets start again. 5...6...7...8."

_the one that's dancin' through my mind_

_she's just that girl_

_the girl that I've been tryn' to find_

_she's just that girl_

_her style is crazy she's a dime and it's almost like i can see her_

_she's just that girl_

_Something happens when you groove_

_earth beneath you starts to move_

_It's so bad I'm lookin' at you_

_(cause you are that girl)_

_it's crazy how you work that frame_

_you and me we could change the game_

_what's your secret what's your name_

_(that girl)_

"Alright you got the moves down so lets step it up. You can put your own moves in. I don't care, just keep up with me." said Natsume.

_She's (that girl)_

_I know it she's (that girl)_

_I know it_

_Sometimes it feels like_

_everybody wants_

_something from me_

_But don't understand I can only be one person_

_That's Joey_

_Got game got fame_

_got everything in this world I need_

_(but the girl) I don't know her name_

_cause I've only met her in my dreams_

_But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

_Chorus_

_s__he's just that girl_

_the one that's dancin' through my mind_

_she's just that girl_

_the girl that I've been tryn' to find_

_she's just that girl_

_she know she's (just that girl)_

_she know she's (just that girl)_

_that girl baby just that girl_

Natsume and Mikan were at the glass wall staring at each other. Natsume stared at her like he could see her. He had a confused face on wondering why he was just staring at the glass like he was looking into someone's eyes. He shook his head and continued dancing. Mikan laid her head on the glass. He smelled like cinnamon and roses. Odd combination, but that's what he smelled like. It was heavenly and making he mouth water. And she knew she fell hard for him. Mikan left the wall and continued to dance.

_she know she's (just that girl)_

_she know she's (just that girl)_

_that girl baby just that girl_

_the one that's dancin' through my mind_

_she's just that girl_

_the girl that I've been tryn' to find_

_she's just that girl_

_her style is crazy she's a dime and it's almost like i can see her_

_she's just that girl_

_she know she's (just that girl)_

_she know she's (just that girl)_

_that girl baby just that girl_

_she know she's (just that girl)_

_she know she's (just that girl)_

Natsume clapped his hand and the music went off. "Nice if you guys can dance like that for the competition, then it gonna be fricken' awesome." he said as clapping went through the class. RRRRiiiiiiiinnnngggg. "What did I say about cell phones in class." said Mr. Narumi.

Mikan realized it was her phone so she dived for her bag. "Hello." she whispered. "Mikan, where are you? You are suppose to be home making crab puffs, not running around god knows where you are!" yelled Kokari through the phone. "I'm sorry I'll be right there." Mikan whispered again. "I don't want to hear your whispered apologizes. I want crab puff in the oven pronto or no blood for 3 days. Do you he.." *click*. Mikan sighed as she closed her phone. She was happy that her uncle got her a phone when she needed it, but she was also ungrateful when Kokari had another way of threating her.

* * *

**Yay a chapter is done. I got a review that said to change the words a bit because it was to much like the movie. It was a good review and i liked. I'll tell you this now the first few chapters are going to be like this, but i wll mix it up a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs. Sort of following the plot of Another Cinderella story, but with my own twist. Sorry I'm not good at dance steps.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mikan came through the door carrying grocery bags for the dinner tonight. She was stopped by Luna and Sumire. "Move. I need to make dinner." Mikan said. "So you know whose coming to dinner." said Sumire. "No." said Mikan trying to get through. "Just your crush Natsume Hyuuga." squealed Sumire. "I don't have a crush on him." she said as she tried to get through again. "Don't lie to us bloodsucker or else." hissed Luna.

They grabbed Mikan, sat her on the couch and sat down next to her so she wont get away. "What are you-" "Just watch." Luna said turning on the TV.

~Video~

"Alright Hotaru. Let's make a bet to see who can drink the most blood." said Mikan sitting on her bed with Hotaru across from her.

"Mikan, we're both vampires so this has no point. Wait you spiked the blood didn't you. Alright let's do this. So what' the bet." asked Hotaru, getting amused because of this bet.

"That's the spirit. If we lose we have to do a dance. The winner records it, but we can sell it or anything, got it?" said Mikan. Hotaru just nodded. Then they started.

20 shots later. Hotaru won the bet and told Mikan to start dancing. Of course Mikan was drunk but she danced really well with a few slip up. At the end she grabbed a magazine that had Natsume on the front cover. She kissed the cover and said, "He's kissable and I love him." then she crashed on her bed still completely drunk.

~End of Video~

Mikan sat there in horror of what she just saw. Luna and Sumire were just laughing there heads off. "You went through my stuff?" screamed Mikan. "We have copies. So don't you dare do anything to Natsume." said Luna. Mikan got up and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

~At dinner~

They were sitting at an oval table with a white cloth over it. Natsume was sitting at the end with Sumire and Luna at his side, leaned over on him. Next to Sumire sat Ruka. Across from Natsume sat his parents. His mom on the left and his dad at the right.

They have been sitting here for 40 minuets now waiting for Kokari. "Hmm." said his dad as he ate a crab puff. "Had another crab puff?" asked his mother. "Mom, he's hungry. We've been waiting for 40 minuets now. 5 more and I'm leaving." said Natsume. "I'm coming to." said Ruka. "Natsume, sweetheart. We want you to do this duet with Kokari. If mommy can get a new hous- I mean if we can get another house that would be great and the extra money could go to a charity you've been helping." said Mrs. Hyuuga. "Mom, we have a house. No one like this old hag anymore. She's lame and the last time we worked together. She called me a stupid brat and left before shooting." Natsume said looking board.

"Alright how about we leave Natsu-" asked Ruka before being cut off by a "Shhzzz" from Mrs. Hyuuga. "She's not lame. I like her." said Mr. Hyuuga. "My point." said Natsume pointing to his father. Ruka laughed when he said this. "Ah welcome guest." came a voice off to the side. There was Kokari dressed in a really tight pink dress that flowed out a bit at her knees. His parents got up to greet her but she stopped them before they touched her.

"I would have been here sooner but it took while because of the dress." she said as she sat down. "Now who would like drinks? Mikan!" Mikan came from where Kokari entered. "Oh god." she said as she caught sight of Natsume. She walked in with her head down trying to hide her face. Natsume looked at her, amused that he found her here of all places. Mikan was passing around drinks to everyone as they spoke then she left to get more crab puffs.

"So Natsume asked anyone to the ball yet?" asked Sumire. "You have crab puff in your teeth. You should really take me to the ball." said Luna. Sumire hooked her finger in his collar and started to pull a bit saying, "I speak French how about you. How about we make out." Natsume was a little freaked out by this. "Are Duet will hit number one and we'll win a Grammy. It'll be fun." Kokari said lifting her hand up, almost knocking the food out of Mikan's hands.

"Look. He doesn't want to do a duet with you." Ruka said. "Who are you?" asked Kokari, angry that he is even here. "I'm Natsume's manager." he replied. "Oh please. I'm his manager." said Mrs. Hyuuga throwing her hand up with her napkin, almost hitting Mikan again and almost knocking the tray out of her hands.

"Listen, I don't want to do a duet with you and that is final. We're going Ruka." stated Natsume as he got up. Mikan was walking to that side of the table until she got hit and fell over with Natsume on top of her. The food went flying every where and the people screamed as they got hit with food.

"We keep meeting like this." said Mikan. Natsume let out a deep chuckle and said, "You have a crab puff in your hair Polka." Mikan went red because he saw her underwear. '_Oh god. He smells so good. My fangs are growing. I'm getting hungry.'_ thought Mikan as she stared into his eyes.

Ruka dragged Natsume up by the arm as he helped Mikan up. His parents were arguing and everyone was leaving. Kokari marched over to Mikan and yelled when everyone was out, "Clean up this mess in 30 minuets. You will have no blood for three days and your phone privileges are gone for a month. Now get to work" then she stomped after the Hyuuga family before they leave.

Mikan stood there wide eyed. '_No blood for three days! That's starving me. Vampires can only go 4 days without blood before they die or go mad from starvation."_ thought Mikan. She just sighed and started to clean up.

* * *

**That ends this chapter. I want 8 reviews for the next chapter. I know it is a little much so tell anyone you know to review for the next chapter**


	4. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**THIS STORY IS UNDER REVISION DUE TO MY DISLIKE OF HOW IT IS WRITEN**

**I thank all my readers who have stuck by me and I am asking a big favor by asking if you will continue to wait for this story to be re-uploaded and fitted to my own preference.**

**I know a lot of people have read this story and I know very little of them have written a review/favorite/followed. I ask very little and I hope you can boast my inspiration by reviewing and letting me know where I can improve, what you want to see in the story, and anything else you have on you mind. **

**You can also requests for stories if you really want to and I'll let you know if I will publish your stories.**


End file.
